


Stranger in a Small Town

by HPFangirl71



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Death, F/M, Non Consensual, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon Salvatore has the strength to do something Edward Cullen couldn't bring himself to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger in a Small Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross over fic and not everyone will agree with its subject matter. I love both fandoms so this is not in any way a Twilight bashing fic so Please Do Not Flame!! :D

****

Stranger In A Small Town by HPFangirl71

He was a stranger to this small insignificant town. He was a stranger who plundered the night like a monster, with his need for blood.

He watched the young girl sitting amidst the flower-strewn meadow, the sun beaming down upon her pale skin. He’d been watching her for weeks. Had watched her as she paraded about town in the company of the “others“. These vampires who were so different from himself. The ones who fed from animals and sparkled within the sunlight as if their skin were encrusted in diamonds.

Damon had found those vampires to be a strange peculiarity, especially for the way they courted this human about like a long lost pet. He had smelled the intoxicating scent of her blood and it had called to him to drink of it. This fragile young girl would be no match for Damon’s powers; she couldn’t compel him as she had the “others”.

Damon stepped from the edge of the woods and watched as the girl took in his sudden appearance…

“Who are you?” She whispered low upon the winds. Her voice coming to him loud and crystal clear, her fear emanating through its slight tremble.

“I am your doom my lovely,” Damon said as he quickly ran to her side.

He was a blur of vampire speed, at her side within mere seconds. His hand caressed her cheek softly in mock tenderness. His nostrils breathing in her sweet scent as his nose grazed the side of her neck. He felt the pang of hunger gracing his gums as his fangs pushed their way to the surface with an aching force. Her blood beckoned to him and Damon was never one for self-deprivation.

He saw the fear in her eyes as he compelled her to stay still, compelling her to not run from this handsome stranger. He tipped her head to the side and allowed his teeth to pierce through the thin membrane of her pale skin. His mouth grasped on greedily, drinking in the essence of her life force. Her blood exploded with a magnanimous bouquet upon his tongue. He drank deeply of her blood, allowing it to flow freely down his throat, sating his deepest of hungers. Damon had been right, her blood tasted sweeter than any he’d tasted in the hundred or so years he’d lived. It hadn’t been easy stalking her for weeks, waiting for the “others” to leave her side but it had been worth all the anticipation.

Damon suckled the last drops of the precious liquid and smirked triumphantly. As he threw the girl’s lifeless body carelessly to the side, he knew he’d be ready for them when they came. Ready with a power that far exceeded their own. Her vampire friends might come to claim their revenge for this helpless girl they called Bella, but Damon Salvatore would be ready and waiting to decimate them all…


End file.
